1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of multimedia content transfer and access. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for user-specified parallel content caching for optimized web access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ubiquitous access to hypermedia content, for example Web content, is part of the common vision of a connected society. Today, many consumers have access to hypermedia content through client computers and an increasing number of people have access to hypermedia content through television (TV) sets. Additionally, Internet-enabled telephones and other Internet appliances can offer such access wirelessly. Each time a user accesses hypermedia content, the hypermedia content can be accompanied by a collection of distracting hyperlinks or hot-spots offering access to even more hypermedia content.
Many models of TV-based e-commerce envision that the consumer can be offered a hot-spot on the screen and can click on the hot-spot to initiate a commercial transaction. Similarly, it is envisioned that consumers can click on hot-spots to retrieve additional information regarding the subject matter of audiovisual content presented in the TV. Still, retrieving hypermedia content in the midst of viewing television content can disturb the flow of the audiovisual presentation and can cause the user to miss entire portions of the presentation. To further exacerbate the problem, the hot-spots included in the presentation may not be available at times other than during the presentation. A similar problem exists for Web access via a computer. Specifically, a user can view a Web page having therein many hyperlinks. The user has the choice of continuing to view the Web page, or replacing the Web page with hypermedia content associated with selected ones of the hotlinks. This can be illustrated by the following scenarios:
Scenario #1—Users Connected to the Internet Through TV-Adapted Set-Top Boxes
A user views a television program and notices an indication that a replica of the leading actress' dress can be purchased by clicking on the dress. However, the user does not want to disrupt the delivery of the current program stream. Yet, the user worries that the hyperlink may not remain available subsequent to the presentation of the program. Thus, the viewer either can buy the dress and miss the show, or watch the show and miss the opportunity to buy the dress. Similarly, later in the show, an indication is given that the lyrics for the program background music are available for viewing by clicking on another hot-spot. Again, the user wants to view the lyrics, but does not want to miss the show.
Scenario #2—Users Connected to the Internet Through Computers
An end user researches information on the Web. While viewing content “rich” in hyperlinks, the researcher is faced with the challenge of reading the information in an orderly, methodical fashion, following the thought process of the author. However while reading the material the researcher will want to pursue a hyperlink cross-referencing some additional material, but only after reading the current content. In fact, over the course of reading the article, many hyperlinks may be identified as important. If the user follows the hyperlinks before reading all of the information, the user can become “lost” and unable to return to the point in the original article where the pursuit of a cross reference began.